(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splitter for a faucet wherein a sound is generated when the knob of the splitter is rotated to a desired position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional faucet generally includes a valve which controls the volume of hot water and cold water flowing from the faucet. The control can be done by operation of a knob or a control lever. A ball-shaped core is usually connected with the knob or the control lever so as to align passages in the ball-shaped core with the outlets of the hot water and the cold water. However, the volume of the hot water or cold water has to be measured by experience when operating the knob or the control lever. Water often wastes a lot during operation repeatedly of the knob or the control lever.
The present invention intends to provide a splitter wherein the knob is connected with a control shaft and the control shaft has a resilient member which is removably engaged with one of three gaps to set the desired aperture to be opened, when the resilient member is engaged with the gap, a click sound is generated so that the user is acknowledged a desired position is reached. By the special feature of the splitter, the user needs not to try multiple times to set a desired position of the control shaft.